1. Field
The present disclosure relates to data storage and retrieval, and, in one particular example, to time-based and relationship-based data storage and retrieval.
2. Related Art
Traditional approaches for managing time-based data use relational database systems. Relational databases often store data using related tables and use primary keys and foreign keys to capture associations. These relational databases provide a sliding window for highly normalized data. Normalization may be used to organize the data into a set of related tables to capture associations. As part of normalization, redundant data may be removed from the database and tables may be optimized to store only related data. As tables in the database grow, the sliding window technique is used to remove the oldest records from tables in the database. These removed records are either archived or deleted.